Countryside
by LadyKangDae
Summary: Were here in Countryside- Its Genderswitch fanfiction. Kristao/Taoris, DLDR!


**Countryside **

**.**

**A Fanfiction by LadyKangDae**

**23-05-2014**

**.**

**Taoris/Kristao **

**All EXO member**

**.**

**Rated M **

**.**

**Warn : Genderswitch/Typo(s)/Not accurate word/DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiction ini Author buat untuk mendedikasikan kecintaan author terhadap Taoris/Kristao yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Walaupun banyak KTs diluar sana yang sudah meninggalkan Kristao, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan author untuk tetap mencintai Kristao/Taoris.**

**.**

**.**

_**Were here in Countryside- **_

**.**

Yifan menyeka keringat yang seakan tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengalir di keningnya sambil memandang istal kuda milik keluarganya dengan seluruh kuda di dalam sana yang sudah tenang. Tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat membuat kemeja putih dan jaket jeans yang ia gunakan memamerkan bentuk tubuh atas nya yang manly dan sempurna.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan keras semacam ini dilarang untuk anak seorang –sebut saja- juragan di sana. Tapi apalah artinya untuk orang berkepala keras semacam Yifan. Baginya berdiam diri di dalam rumah hanya membuat lemak menutupi badannya saja.

Pintu belakang rumahnya terbuka seiring munculnya Huang Zitao –kekasihnya- dengan _sundresses _berwarna _baby blue_ yang melekat pada tubuh ideal nya. Kris dapat melihat handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral dingin yang pastinya akan diberikan padanya.

"Hei gege~". Zitao tersenyum lembut dengan tangannya yang mengusap pipi Yifan dengan handuk secara perlahan.

Yifan tidak dapat menahan senyum di bibirnya, "Hei _baby_, saat ini panas kau tahu? Kulitmu akan hitam". Zitao tersenyum saat Yifan melepaskan jaketnya kemudian mengenakannya pada Zitao. Memang, _dress_ Zitao hari ini agak beresiko bagi kulit, dengan bahu dan lengan terbuka.

Zitao mengangguk patuh sambil membuka tutup botol air mineral ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan. "Tao sudah hitam ge, biarkan saja semakin hitam". Tawa kecil Yifan menyambut pernyataan Zitao barusan. "Kau lebih putih dari salju, sayang".

Zitao dapat merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil Yifan di lehernya. Bahkan dinginnya air masih bisa terasa dari bibir tipis Yifan.

"Ge, hentikan! Gege akan jadi makanan kuda besok jika ada yang melihat kita". Zitao menepuk-nepuk pipi Yifan yang masih setia berada di lehernya. "Dan jiwamu yang sekuat kuda adalah kudanya". Yifan memberikan kecupan terakhir pada tengkuk Zitao yang sudah menjadi kesayangannya dan meneguk air pemberian Zitao.

"Mandilah ge. Kau bau~ bahkan lebih baik bau bebek kecil". Zitao mengerucutkan bibir curve nya yang membuat Yifan tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk erat sang pujaan hati.

Zitao tertawa riang saat Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa seringan kapas dalam gendongan ala pengantin dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut yang penuh lumatan disiang hari yang terik ini. Kedua tangan Zitao terkalung pada leher Yifan. Tak lupa jari-jari lentiknya menarik surai-surai pirang di kepala sang kekasih.

Setelah beberapa saat bergelut lidah, bibir keduanya terlepas dengan wajah Zitao yang matang sempurna.

"Ge, mandilah kita harus kerumah Baek noona sebentar lagi". Jemari Zitao bermain diatas kemeja Yifan yang basah pada bagian dada.

Sesaat, Yifan mencuri ciuman dari bibir adiktif Zitao lalu memberi kecupan penutup pada hidungnya. "Tentu, panda kecilku".

.

.

.

Senyuman Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah menyambut Zitao serta Yifan sesaat setelah mereka memasuki rumah Baekhyun yang mungil namun teduh dan hangat.

"Selamat datang suami-istri Wu yang sangat mesra". Luhan menundukan badannya seolah menyambut tamu penting ayahnya dirumah. Yifan mendengus , "Ya terimakasih nyonya Oh".

Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Kau tahu saja". Dia meninju lengan Yifan yang membuat pria berumur 24 tahun itu sedikit bergeser dari posisi berdiri sebelumnya.

"Baekki noona dimana yang lainnya?". Baekhyun bersumpah ia bisa merasakan semangat Zitao yang teramat sangat dengan hanya menatap mata gadis penyuka panda itu. "Mereka dibelakang, masih sibuk dengan daging panggang dan ayam yang belum tertangkap".

"Belum tertangkap? Biar aku yang menangkap!".

Yifan,Baekhyun,dan Luhan hanya diam menatap punggung kecil Zitao yang berlari kecil namun bersemangat itu. "Bersabarlah tuan Wu, dia memang tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga". Geleng Luhan prihatin.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengalahkan semangatnya di ranjang".

Smirk kecil dari Yifan benar-benar membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun bungkam.

.

.

Suasana dibelakang rumah Baekhyun lebih ramai. Apalagi Chanyeol sedang bermain gitar dengan topi cowboy dikepalanya.

Ada juga beberapa perempuan lain seperti Minseok,Yixing, dan Kyungsoo yang tampak sibuk memotong daging. Dan Kai serta Sehun yang seru bermain bola kecil. Juga Suho dan Jongdae yang tampak menderita menyalakan bara api yang tak kunjung menyala.

Benar-benar ramai namun tenang.

"Aku mendapatkan ayamnya! Lihatlah semua..".

Seluruh orang disitu mengalihkan pandangan sejenak pada Zitao yang sedang memeluk ayam dengan senyum sumringah. "Wow! Hebat Tao, sini biar kupotong didapur".

Baekhyun mengambil alih ayam dipelukan Zitao dan membawanya kedapur, diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Wajahmu kotor, baby". Yifan mengusap noda tanah di pipi Zitao dengan jari jempolnya. "Benarkah? Tadi sangat seru, ge. Bahkan Zhoumi gege ikut mengejar".

Yifan menghentikan kegiatan mengusap pipi Zitao-nya dan memandang wajah sang kekasih lekat-lekat. "Siapa?".

"Zhoumi gege. Dia baru pindah kemarin". Jelas Zitao dengan senyuman tetap diwajahnya. "Apa gege mengenalnya?".

Yifan menggeleng pelan menyahut pertanyaan Zitao barusan.

"Baiklah besok akan Tao kenalkan. Ge, Tao ingin ikut memanggang daging. Gege tunggu disini oke?". Zitao memeluk Yifan sejenak lalu mengecup pipinya sebelum akhirnya bergabung bersama tim pemasak daging.

Yifan masih saja diam ditempatnya. Pikirnya berkecamuk. Ada warga baru? Kenapa ayahnya tidak memberitahunya?

"Woy! Jangan berfikir terlalu keras, rambutmu akan botak". Minseok lewat dihadapan Yifan dengan sepanci sup ayam ginseng merah hangat ditangannya. Yifan memundurkan tubuhnya tanda bahwa ia terkejut lalu tersenyum menanggapi candaan Minseok.

Akhirnya, Yifan memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama dengan Suho dan yang lainnya. Mereka sedang sibuk bermain kartu, tak lupa tepung berterbangan dimana-mana.

"Kau tahu kalau ada warga baru?". Suho menoleh dan mendapati Yifan sudah mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Yap, dia pindahan dari kota. Ingin menikmati kemurnian desa katanya". Jawab Suho sekenanya karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah sahabatnya itu. "Kau kenapa?".

"Tidak kenapa. Hanya berfikir". Yifan tersenyum tipis. Suho menaikan alisnya. "Akan kukenalkan jika kau mau".

Lagi-lagi Yifan menggeleng. "Tidak, biar aku datang kerumahnya saja". Suho mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku yakin kalian akan akrab. Dia memiliki sifat nyaris sama sepertimu".

Kali ini Yifan hanya mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

"Ge? apa gege melamun?". Zitao menepuk lengan Yifan yang tengah berbaring disampingnya.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dari plafon kamar tidurnya. "Tidak. Pikiran gege tidak bisa teralih darimu". Zitao tertawa kecil setelah mendapat rayuan dari Yifan.

"Lalu gege kenapa? Ceritakan pada Tao~". Zitao bangun dari posisi berbaringnya yang nyaman agar lebih leluasa memandang wajah Yifan yang masih berbaring.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali, hmm? Sudah dibilang tidak ada apapun".Yifan ikut bangun untuk memeluk Zitao dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Zitao yang terbuka karena gaun tidurnya.

Zitao menoleh kearah Yifan dengan wajah cemberut. "Kan Tao penasaran, gege~". Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yifan yang_ topless_.

"Ini bukan urusan untuk wanita, baby". Yifan beralasan dengan mengalihkan perhatian Zitao pada jilatan-jilatan kecil di tengkuk Zitao. "Eunnhh~ gege jangan seperti itu".

"Seperti apa, sayangku?". Bisik Yifan erotis pada telinga Zitao. Membuat kedua pipi Zitao memerah karenanya. Zitao meremat sprei dengan erat. Menahan godaan tangan Yifan yang sedang menari diatas dadanya yang sintal dan berbentuk sempurna.

Zitao memutar tubuhnya lalu mencuri ciuman panas dari keduan belah bibir Yifan , yang pasti langsung disambut meriah olehnya. Decakan dan suara kecipak saliva terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Membuat Yifan menjadi lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya.

"Mnnhh~ pfft… lepaskan ge~ ini sudah larut". Zitao menolak sentuhan Yifan pada punggungnya dibalik gaun tidur.

Yifan menelusur mata Zitao lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau mengantuk?". Zitao mengangguk lemas tanda persetujuan.

"Baiklah, kita tidur sekarang". Kecupan pada belahan dada Zitao menjadi penutup kegiatan mereka yang gagal. Zitao tersenyum kemudian memberi hadiah kepada kekasihnya berupa ciuman selamat malam atas perhatian dan… yah, kemampuannya menahan nafsu.

.

.

"Pagi sekali? Kau ingin kemana?". Luhan si tetangga sebelah, memperhatikan Yifan yang sibuk dengan sepatu boot kulitnya. Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menyiram bunga dengan selang di halaman rumahnya. "Mengunjungi warga baru. Aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu bila ada warga baru".

Luhan menutup keran dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas rumah mereka agar bisa berbicara lebih jelas. "Ayahmu tidak memberitahu?". Yifan menggeleng. "Tidak. Dan aku berniat mencari tahu sendiri". Luhan membuat mulutnya seperti huruf O. "Oke, semoga beruntung".

"Maksudmu?". Yifan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memasang sadel pada kuda dan kembali melihat Luhan. "Tidak ada. Hanya memberi salam". Cengir Luhan.

Yifan diam, langsung menaiki kudanya lalu memacu untuk pergi dari situ. Luhan mengendikan bahu lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sebelum akhirnya teriakan Oh Sehun yang kelaparan terdengar dari dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Yifan mengikat tali kekang kudanya, mengelus leher kendaraannya sebentar dan berjalan dengan mantap untuk mengetuk rumah sang warga baru.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sang empunya rumah keluar dengan semangkuk cereal ditangannya.

"Halo, siapa ya?".

Yifan melepas topinya lalu menjulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk menjabat tangan. Alih-alih berkenalan. "Halo, kudengar kau warga baru disini. Aku Wu Yi Fan".

"Oh! Kau anak pemilik istal kuda paling besar disini kan? Aku Zhoumi, duduklah. Aku kedapur sebentar".

Yifan memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di beranda. Benar, namanya Zhoumi. Dilihat dari gelagatnya pun, ia memang sangat lekat dengan perkotaan.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kesini?". Suara Zhoumi yang terkesan dingin menyapa telinga Yifan seiring matanya yang melihat sang pemilik suara datang dengan dua gelas beer ditangannya.

"Hanya ingin menyapa warga baru".

Zhoumi mengangguk mengerti lalu mempersilahkan Yifan untuk mengambil salah satu gelas beer diatas meja. "Awalnya aku berniat berkunjung kerumahmu. Tapi kau datang duluan, ya sudahlah…".

Yifan meneguk beer nya cepat. "Kau sudah mengenal semua warga disini?". Zhoumi menggeleng. "Belum semua, aku hanya tahu Chanyeol, Luhan, Suho dan…. Oh! Semalam aku bertemu gadis cantik yang sedang mengejar ayam namanya Zitao….

"Dia sangat manis kautahu. Badannya juga… astaga tidak ada gadis di kota yang sesempurna dia. Kupikir, aku tertarik padanya".

"Uhuukk..kkhh..".

"wowooww… kau kenapa bro?". Zhoumi menatap heran pada Yifan yang sedang berjuang melawan tersedak beer nya.

"Tidak.. tidak ada. Aku akan pergi bila mengganggu". Zhoumi menatap Yifan yang meletakkan gelas beer nya cepat-cepat. "Buru-buru sekali. Mau sarapan dulu?".

"Tidak perlu. Baiklah aku pergi. Sampai jumpa ". Yifan meletakkan gelasnya lalu berdiri untuk kembali kekudanya dan pergi dari sana.

Zhoumi hanya mengerutkan alisnya sesaat lalu kembali masuk kerumahnya.

.

.

BRRAAKK!

Zitao yang tengah memanggang pancakenya, nyaris terloncat karena suara pintu depan yang terbuka dengan keras. Ia berbalik kemudian mendapati Yifan tengah berjalan setengah berlari kearahnya.

"Ge, ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru?". Bukan jawaban yang didapat Zitao melainkan cengkraman erat pada kedua bahunya yang membuat gadis dua puluh satu tahun itu merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang Zhoumi lakukan padamu semalam?". Yifan bertanya dengan geram dan memandang mata Zitao dengan tajam.

"Melakukan apa? Tao hanya berkenalan saja, gege~ sakitt.. lepaskan~". Zitao mendorong tangan Yifan agar melepaskan cengkaramannya, namun Yifan masih tak bergeming.

"Gege~ kumohon….".

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Membuat Zitao jatuh kebawah dengan memegang bahunya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk istirahat". Zitao mendongak untuk melihat Yifan yang sudah berbalik dan menuju ke kamar mereka. Zitao hanya diam, masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja Yifan lakukan padanya.

Cepat-cepat Zitao melepaskan apron masaknya lalu menuju kamar. Didalam, Zitao dapat melihat Yifan yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang,menghadap kejendela dengan kemeja yang berantakan dan botol _beer_ di tangannya.

Zitao mengambil alih botol _beer_ ditangan Yifan, meletakkan nya dimeja, mendorong tubuh Yifan agar berbaring dan duduk diatas perut pemuda itu. Kedua tangan lentik Zitao melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan kekasihnya dan memberikan beberapa ciuman pada dada Yifan yang terbuka.

Yifan menatap kegiatan kekasihnya dalam diam, namun ia menikmatinya. Tidak pernah Zitao bisa agresif seperti ini. Kedua mata tajam Yifan menangkap Zitao yang kini tengah berusaha melepas _zipper_ di belakang_ sundresses_ nya dengan susah payah.

Merasa _mood_nya sudah lebih baik, Yifan bangun lalu menyambar bibir kekasihnya dan memberi lumatan-lumatan ganas disana. Yifan menarik _zipper sundresses_ Zitao perlahan, membuat tali pundak _sundresses_ yang biasa gadis cantik itu gunakan jatuh secara perlahan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Zitao berusaha melepaskan ciuman panas mereka yang bergelora dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Yifan. "Kita tidak akan melakukan nya bila gege tidak memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi".

Padahal sangat sulit bagi Yifan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zitao kali ini. Selain tidak ingin membocorkan kecemburuannya, ia juga tidak fokus saat melihat belahan dada Zitao yang terpampang bebas dihadapannya.

"Gege tidak ingin kehilanganmu, sayang. Tidak ingin…". Yifan merancau sambil mengendus leher jenjang Zitao bak serigala. Zitao menarik rambut Yifan lembut seiring tiap tarikan nafas yang Yifan berikan pada lehernya. "Haruskah Taonnghhh~ meninggalkan gege? Mnnnh~ karena apa?".

Yifan menarik turun _sundresses_ yang dikenakan Zitao, membuat kedua belah dada gadis itu tertampil pongah dengan bentuk yang sempurna dan puncaknya yang terlihat semanis madu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan _bra_, hmm? Apa kau ingin memancing si keparat itu datang kesini?". Yifan mengusap dada Zitao, naik turun tak beraturan dan sesekali melumat bibir kucing kekasihnya. Zitao mengerang dalam nikmat, berusaha menahan desahannya yang tidak dapat ditahan.

"Keparat…sngghh~ siapahh…".

"Zhoumi…". Yifan menggeram rendah saat menyebutkan nama itu.

Zitao menggigit hidung Yifan, membuat sang empunya kesakitan. "Gege mau Tao benar-benar selingkuh?". Yifan sontak menggigit _nipple_ Zitao hingga gadis cantik itu menjerit. "Tao-er, kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi kita tidak akan menghentikannya hingga pagi, cintaku".

"Lakukan, gege.. lakukan sesukamu~". Zitao membelai pinggang Yifan lalu mengecup telinganya. Yifan menyeringai dan memulai kegiatan panas mereka di tengah hari yang terik ini.

.

.

.

Sudah menjelang malam saat Zitao baru menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada dalam pelukanYifan , tanpa sehelai benang pun. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kungkungan hangat Yifan, merampas kemeja milik kekasihnya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang, menggunakannya lalu menuju kedapur karena ia sudah kehilangan banyak sekali cairan hari ini.

Setelah selesai dengan dahaganya, Zitao mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Memasak sarapan yang sudah berubah menjadi makan malam akibat ulah kekasihnya yang bergairah besar itu. Baru saja ia mengambil panci untuk memasak sup daging, suara ketukan pintu sudah meraung di depan sana.

Zitao mengehela nafas dan dengan cepat menuju kembali ke kamar, berjalan mengendap agar Yifan tidak terbangun, mengenakan jeans setengah pahanya, dan menuju kepintu depan.

"Ya, sebentar…".

Dan disanalah Zhoumi berdiri dengan senyuman yang tiba-tiba pudar saat menyadari bahwa Zitao yang membukakan pintu. Zitao sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Zhoumi gege? Sedang apa gege disini? Ingin bertemu Yifan gege?".

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya guna menyadarkan diri dari shock yang agak mengganggu. "Ah Zitao, kau berada di rumah Wu Yifan… kenapa?".

"Ohh.. Tao belum bilang ya kalau…..

"Tao? Ada siapa?".

Suara Yifan dari dalam menganggetkan keduanya, begitu pula Yifan yang nampak begitu kaget dengan kehadiran Zhoumi di rumahnya. Apalagi yang menyambut adalah kekasih seksi nya yang hanya menggunakan kemejanya serta _hot pants_. Itu sangat terlarang.

"Tao-er, masuklah..". Yifan menggeret pinggang Zitao agar masuk kedalam dan memberikannya kecupan pada dahi yang sarat akan ke-potektifan. Zitao hanya mengangguk heran lalu memilih untuk masuk, daripada mengganggu kedua pria itu.

"Kau sudah tahu rumahku rupanya. Duduklah dulu". Yifan berbicara tanpa melihat wajah Zhoumi. Melihatnya saja pun sudah muak, pikirnya.

"Ah… tidak usah, aku hanya bermaksud untuk mengembalikan topimu yang tertinggal.". Zhoumi mengayunkan topi ditangannya sebentar lalu memberikannya pada Yifan.

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkanmu". Sahut Yifan singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. sampaikan salamku pada.. eerrr…

"Kekasihku. Zitao adalah kekasihku". Potong Yifan mantap.

Zhoumi menaikan alisnya. "Ya, kekasihmu. Selamat malam, tuan Wu".

Yifan tersenyum sinis pada punggung Zhoumi yang sudah menjauhi beranda rumahnya. Ia melempar topinya kedalam dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sedangkan Zhoumi yang sedang memacu kudanya, nampak sedikit melamun. Jelas saja, ia baru mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis yang ia incar adalah milik orang lain. Apalagi ia nampak baru melakukan kegiatan ekhm.. _sex_. Sangat terlihat dari pakaian gadis incarannya yang kacau, dan kekasihnya yang telanjang dada.

Tapi sebuah seringai menjalar dibibir pemuda kota itu. "_Well_… kita lihat nanti, Wu".

.

.

Yifan mematikan keran setelah selesai memandikan kuda kesayangannya. Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa. Zitao pergi bersama Kyungsoo ke kebun apel. Sedangkan ia sibuk mengurus istal kuda ayahnya yang tak jauh dari tempat Zitao pergi.

Derap kaki kuda membuat Yifan menengok kebelakang. Dari kejauhan terlihat Zhoumi datang dengan semangat persaingan yang tinggi. Yifan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Halo,Yifan. Pagi yang indah bukan?". Zhoumi melompat dari kudanya dan menghampiri Yifan.

Yifan menatapnya agak malas. "Ya. Sangat teramat indah. Katakan saja, ada keperluan apa lagi?".

"Wow…. Sambutan yang agak sinis. aka pa, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berlomba pacu kuda. Bagaimana, kau tertarik?".

"Jujur aku agak malas dengan hal semacam itu…".

Zhoumi mendecih. "Katakan saja kau takut".

Yifan mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik kerah kemeja Zhoumi. "Dalam rangka apa kau mengajakku berlomba hah?".

"Kita akan buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas bersama Zitao". Zhoumi mendorong bahu Yifan agar menjauh darinya.

"Dia kekasihku. Apa maumu".

"Aku akan merebutnya…".

"Bajingan kau. Sore ini dilapangan pacu". Yifan menggeram.

"Tidak perlu sore ini. sekarang saja, bukankah cuacanya mendukung?".

Keduanya bertatapan tajam.

.

.

"Dua putaran, pemenangnya membawa Zitao berjalan-jalan sore ini. setuju?".

Yifan nyaris saja melindas Zhoumi dengan kudanya bila ia tidak mengontrol emosinya. "Keparat kau. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sedikitpun walaupun aku kalah".

"Terserah. Kita mulai, 1 2 3!".

Keduanya memacu kuda dengan cepat, meninggalkan debu dibelakang mereka. Mereka bersaing cukup sportif, tapi tidak dipertengahan. Mereka mulai saling menyenggolkan badan kuda mereka dan mendorong dengan kaki. Mereka tidak mau kalah, bahkan mereka sudah menggunakan tangan.

BRUKKK!

Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan dari kuda masing-masing dan berguling untuk saling menonjok. Yifan meninju wajah Zhoumi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena Zhoumi mencekik lehernya dan mulai menampari wajah tampan seorang Wu Yifan.

Yifan tak mau kalah, ia menendang perut Zhoumi kuat yang dibalas Zhoumi dengan tonjokan pada wajahnya. Membuat darah mulai berceceran dari wajah keduanya.

Dari kejauhan, Zitao berjalan bersama seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung. Tampaknya ia sedang bercerita mengenai desa itu. wajah keduanya ceria sebelum akhirnya melihat dua orang pria saling meninju di lapangan pacu kuda.

Zitao langsung berlari dan mendekati kedua lelaki itu. tepat dugaanya, itu adalah Yifan dan Zhoumi.

"Gege! Apa yang kalian lakukan!". Teriakan Zitao membuat kedua lelaki itu berhenti sebentar namun kembali melanjutkan perkelahian mereka. Dengan lebih semangat malah.

Zitao berlari mendekat dan mendorong Zhoumi dan langsung menarik Yifan dari medan perang itu. Zhoumi malah menarik tangan Zitao dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Zhoumi tersenyum lebar pada Yifan yang tengah menghapus sisa darah diwajahnya. Ia menyingkap gelombang surai coklat Zitao pelan lalu mengecup tengkuk Zitao.

"Dia sangat manis…. Pantas saja kau menggilainya, Wu". Zhoumi menjilat perpotongan garis leher Zitao membuat gadis itu meronta tidak terima.

Yifan menggertakan giginya. Ia menarik Zitao kembali padanya lalu memukul wajah dan perut Zhoumi lebih mengerikan dari yang tadi.

"Berengsek! Kau tidak akan kuampuni!". Yifan mencekik Zhoumi, membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Gege~ hentikan sudah…". Zitao mencoba menarik tangan Yifan namun sia-sia. Pemuda itu masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan meninjunya.

"Kau menyentuh milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku! Camkan itu!".

"Hentikan! Saya mohon hentikan!".

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita mungil yang sedang mengandung. Ia menarik-narik kemeja Yifan, berusaha menghentikan amukan pemuda itu.

Yifan melepaskan cekikannya tapi pada akhirnya tersungkur karena Zhoumi dua kali menonjok wajahnya. Zitao berteriak histeris melihat kekasihnya yang kacau.

Zhoumi menatap wanita yang sedang hamil itu. tidak jelas, karena matanya membengkak serta pelipisnya sedikit berdarah.

"Henry? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Zhoumi menggenggam erat tangan wanita yang disebut sebagai Henry itu.

Henry menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Zhou? Kenapa?".

Zhoumi nampak bingung untuk menjelaskan. Ia mencoba mencari Yifan namun pemuda itu sudah hilang bersama kudanya dan Zitao.

"Sayang…. Biar kujelaskan..".

.

.

.

Zitao dan Yifan duduk saling menatap saat ini. Mereka singgah dibawah pohon besar dekat sungai yang masih menjadi wilayah kekuasaan ayah Yifan. Keduanya memilih untuk tidak pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Zitao yang memilih.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa gege bertengkar dengan Zhou..mppffttt~".

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, terlebih dahulu Yifan menyambar bibir menggoda sang kekasih dan melukiskan lumatan-lumatan panas disana. Zitao mengerang dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi yah.. siapa yang bisa menang melawan seorang Wu Yifan?

Yifan melepaskan ciuman mengerikannya lalu menyeka rambut Zitao yang berantakan itu kebelakang. "Jangan pernah menyebut nama orang itu lagi, Tao-er".

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Zho…mnnhh! Ngghh~".

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat Zitao menuntaskan kata-katanya, Yifan sudah mengangkat Zitao menuju pangkuannya dan memberi Zitao hadiah berupa _hickey_ di pundak dan bahu Zitao yang terekspose. Bahkan Yifan berani mengangkat rompi jeans Zitao, menyingkap pengaman dada sang gadis, lalu mulai menjilatinya.

"Gege~ berhenti… jangan disini". Zitao mendorong kepala Yifan yang bersarang pada dadanya. Namun Yifan masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'memberi _hickey_ pada dada Zitao-nya'.

Yifan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi kecupan pada bibir Zitao.

Zitao diam, menatap wajah Yifan yang berantakan dengan memar dan lecet disana-sini. Jarinya mengelus wajah Yifan yang kebiruan lembut namun mengakhirinya dengan sebuah tekanan.

"Auchh! Tao-er, apa yang kau lakukan hmm?". Yifan menyenggol _nipple _Zitao yang bebas, membuat Zitao kembali mengerang.

"Ja-jangan lakukan disini~ dirumah saja".

Yifan tersenyum puas saat Zitao mengecup pipinya dan menempelkan dada mereka.

.

.

"Annghh… Yifanhhh~ depperr…". Zitao mendesah keras saat Yifan mendorong penisnya kedalam lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Yifan membantu pergerakan Zitao dengan ikut menggerakan pinggang kekasihnya. Sesekali ia menggeram karena Zitao terus mengeluarkan desahan yang memacu semangatnya.

"Baby.. kau sangat enggh…ketat..". Yifan turut menggoda dada Zitao yang bergoncang kacau seiring dengan irama pergerakan tubuh mereka. Ia memuntir _nipple_ kekasihnya tanpa ampun dan sesekali menghisapnya buas.

DOKK DOKK DOKK!

"Arggghh sial… nnhh- disaat seperti ini". Yifan menggeram kesal. Ia mempercepat hunjaman penisnya pada Zitao kemudian menarik penisnya hingga kekasihnya melengkung karena nikmat yang tak terkira.

"Yifannh ge~ mau kemana?~". Zitao merancau setengah sadar pada Yifan yang sedang mengenakan celana. Yifan tersenyum, "Ada orang. Gege buka sebentar".

Yifan kemudian tertawa kecil melihat Zitao yang ngambek dengan bibir dipoutkan. Mungkin Zitao kesal karena awalnya Yifan yang bersikeras untuk bercinta namun berujung Zitao yang sengsara.

CUP.

"Anghh~…".

Yifan mengecup dan menjilat bibir vagina Zitao untuk mencari sisa cairan gadisnya disana lalu melumat bibir kekasihnya itu. "Sebentar saja, cantik".

Zitao akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan ikut mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ya, itu adalah wanita yang kemarin membela Zhoumi.

"Maaf,apakah Huang Zi Tao tinggal disini?".

Yifan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, ini rumah kami. Masuklah..".

Wanita itu menggumamkan terimakasih pada Yifan lalu memasuki rumah yang ia kunjungi dengan sopan.

"Henry jiejie?! Duduklah".

Yifan bahkan lebih heran lagi saat Zitao menyambut gembira kedatangan wanita hamil ini. demi menjawab rasa penasarannya Yifan memilih untuk ikut bergabung dengan dua perempuan itu.

"Jadi, kenapa Henry jie kemari? Apa jiejie kesulitan menemukan sesuatu di sini?".

Henry tertawa anggun melihat Zitao yang begitu antusiasnya melontarkan pertanyaan. "Tidak, semua baik-baik saja. Jiejie hanya ingin minta maaf atas insiden kemarin".

"Apa yang terjadi pada si keparat itu?".

Zitao langsung menyikut perut Yifan yang membuat si korban kesakitan. "Maaf Jie, dia hanya bercanda".

Henry menggeleng namun tak menghilangkan senyum dibibirnya. "Dia memang pantas disebut seperti itu. Dia memiliki control diri yang sangat buruk. Apalagi terhadap wanita".

Yifan membulatkan mulutnya, sedangkan Zitao memilih untuk diam.

"Dan untukmu, tuan Wu, aku akan menjamin dia tidak mengganggu kekasihmu yang cantik lagi".

"Seyakin itukah kalian?". Sahut Yifan.

"Yap, kupastikan itu". Ujar Henry mantap.

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya. "Jiejie ada hubungan dengan Zhoumi gege?".

"Aku istrinya".

Yifan dan Zitao sama-sama bungkam.

"Ah! Kelihatan nya kalian sedang sangat sibuk. Ini aku baru saja membuat _pie_, terimalah. Silahkan dilanjutkan kegiatannya. Aku pergi dulu".

Yifan menutup dan mengunci pintu saat Henry sudah benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya. Zitao menyerngit heran. "Ge? kenapa dikunci?".

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi Tao-er. Disini….".

Zitao membelalak horror saat Yifan membuka paksa rompi nya dan menggerayangi dadanya yang menggelayut manja.

"Yifan~ mmhh…. Janganhhn~".

Yifan menyeringai. "Tidak ada ampun, cintaku".

.

.

**The End of Countryside**

**.**

**.**

**Ha-halo para readers, gimana tanggapannya? Ini fanfic rated M author yang pertama pertama di post maksudnya. Jelek ya? Apa kurang panas? **

**Untuk menutupi kekurangan, author bakal kasih sequelnya kalo ada yang minta. **

**Dan buat fic High School! Student update nya bakalan nyusul. **

**Gomawo readersdeull ;-' **

**Wu Yi Fan-Huang Zi Tao**


End file.
